


From Caterpillars to Butterflies

by AnaJo_Skylark



Series: Capital Series: Children [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Feels, Growing Up, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaJo_Skylark/pseuds/AnaJo_Skylark
Summary: Watching their children suffer with pains of their growing cities, it was decided that it was best to age them to the proper point of their populations.  Now the biggest concern is how will the fathers react?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After time and deliberation, I decided to add a little short involving the children of the Capital Series we all know and love. Please note, that this is all after the series and stories, approximately two years after the end of Italy's book.  
> All characters of Hetalia belong to the creator himself.

It was simple really. Make the spell, let it be cast and then it was all done, settled and things would be alright. So why was it harder for him to move from his spot? Arthur couldn't move, couldn't even find the motion to speak even, yet he wasn't alone. Vlad and Lukas were the same, the worried expression upon their faces as their children ran through their minds just like himself. It wasn't like they were damning them all to hell, just making their lives a little easier.

For the last set of meetings, each nation pressed a worry that hit everyone, the children. His own eyes burned for sleep as Thomas and Elizabeth's pained cries echoed his head. They knew the growing pains would happen, but the children could barely keep up with it. Their little bodies taking the abuse of the growing populations and their own growing, it was like being stretched out and filled in before anything was ready for it. He remembered Gilbert the most, coming to Juliet and begging for her to make it end for Julia and Fritz. He was beside himself as they could hear the two little ones crying in a room just a way. It hurt seeing it, knew the pain personally. It was then that the decision was made to age them.

It was risky, they knew that but it was something that had to be done. The question was, who was going to move first.

"Are we sure everything is correct?" Vlad finally broke the silence.

"Yes, we checked it multiple times." Lukas replied, "We just have to add the last thing in."

He was right, that's all it was. A single drop from each of them and the task itself felt daunting and terrifying, but there was no real backing out. The capitals knew it was coming, it was the nations that viewed it as a joke, except the three of them.

"Well," Arthur finally spoke up, holing the vial above the spell, "It's now or never boys."

With shaky hands, both Vlad and Lukas readied themselves as Arthur did. His thoughts dwelled on Thomas and Elizabeth as he knew Lukas sat upon Anja and Vlad with Teodor. With a quick flick of their wrists, the drops finally made its place as a small dust cloud spread across the floor and out the room.

It was done, and now they waited for the results.

 

Petit Trianon was quiet that morning, no shouts of the children running around or Brie calling for them or himself. It was quite nice really. The birds outside singing like usual during that winter morning, it was calming.

Francis enjoyed it for as long as it would last, knowing how the children were and how hectic it would get. But like usual, Brie would step in and put them in place and it would be quiet for no more than an hour and it would start back up again. He sighed thinking about his family, how blessed he really was. Five children and a beautiful wife to add to his life, loves of his life that he couldn't imagine a day without. So many personalities and characteristics that just made him awe at them all.

Turning the corner to the main entrance, he waited to see the usual guest of business and high ups walking in for the tour of the beautiful home like usual. How people marveled over Marie Antoinette's old summer home which he now called his own. Yet this time there were only five people today, young men and women patiently awaiting him.

"Ah bonjour! Bienvenue au Petit Trianon!" he smiled at them, "I shall be your wonderful host of the home, but before we start, may I have the pleasure of knowing whom I am touring?"

The small giggles from the women and the light chuckles from the men lifted to his ears as a strange familiarity came to his mind.

"Jeanne."

"Jacque."

"Satine."

"Pierre."

"Renae."

Francis smiled at them as he felt a light 'oh' pass his lips, finally taking in their features, only to back away. The goddamn black sheep really did do it, he changed his babies, changed them all to adults. Francis dropped to his knees as he let out a frustrated and saddened shout. Pats to his back with concerned calls of papa came to him as his children approached him.

"Papa, what's wrong, it's just us?" Satine said rubbing his back.

"Yes, papa, we are still your kids." Renae added.

"Well that wasn't as bad as thought." Jacque stated above them all.

"Oui, d'accord." Pierre agreed.

Another set of footsteps entered the room as a small sigh escaped them as one of the children approached them.

"Maman, what is wrong with papa?" Jeanne asked.

"Your father didn't want to imagine any of you grown and believed that Arthur was joking, but as we see, it wasn't a joke." Brie explained to the children as they tried to calm him down.

They might as well have baptized a cat for all he could think, it was unfair and he wasn't ready for it to be like this now, it was too soon.

"I want my babies back!" he cursed at the floor as they all tried to get him to settle down.

 

The afternoon chill was slowly coming to a halt as the sun rose higher over his land, yet he still couldn't find those three. Ivan looked in every room he could think of, every hiding place when they played or ran off to when his temper came forth due to government. There wasn't a hair of them anywhere.

Finally seeing the kitchen, he heard rustling within. A wave of ease overcame him as he suspected them in the cupboards, digging for treats before dinner like usual; not that he was just as guilty in indulging along with them before Lily found them. Yet entering in, he didn't find them, only his little wife.

"Lily?" his voice becoming concerned.

"Da?"

"Where are the children?"

"Outside."

"Oh, you kicked them out of the house then for a little." he smiled.

"You could say that."

Now that wasn't what he thought she would say, "Come again?"

Lily smiled at him as she kissed his cheek, "Go down to the lake, you'll see."

He gave her a curious look but knew not to argue with her. Taking her words, he went outside to the small lake where he took them to swim and skate when the times came. He felt something was off all morning but wasn't sure what it was. His mind was a jumble as he tried to figure it out only to hear two men shouting praise at someone upon the ice. His head shot up, who the hell were they and why on his- he paused in his steps. He heard a name, names to be exact, but they didn't add up.

Finally making it before the lake, he saw two men standing next to the fencing, calling out to the one upon the ice. Their blonde hair wavering around as the wind moved it and their body build very similar yet different. What caught his eye more was the scarf that wrapped around the tallest one's neck, just like his own. It couldn't have been.

"Alexei? Grigori?" he called out, wondering if the British man's words were true.

Both turned around and for Ivan, it was like a mirror was staring right at him as his boys smiled at him.

"Privet papa!" Alexei shouted.

"Da, privet." Grigori waved at him.

He couldn't believe it. His boys were all grown; now tall and strong men stood before him. So, Arthur could age the children to match their population with Lukas and Vlad. He was amazed yet a bit saddened about it. Just yesterday he tucked them all in bed, wishing them sweet dreams and reading children's books to them. Now, well, they were almost as tall as him.

"Well, it seems you both grew." he gave a weak smile to them, "So where is little sister?"

The two of them pointed behind them just as he heard blades hit the ice in front of him. Moving closer, he finally saw her. His little girl no longer in the puffy and frilly dresses her aunts and mother bought and made, no longer the pigtails that adorned her pretty head that he put up every morning. She was a full-grown woman that was marveling him upon the ice as she landed a triple axel and gave a small layback spin, just to finish with a gentle glide over towards them. Her bright blues like her mother landed on him as his own heart gave a small ache of his little girl.

"Papa!" she skated over to him, plowing herself right into him and knocking them to the snow-covered ground.

"Well that hasn't changed." Alexei stated as Grigori laughed.

"Privet papa, did you see me?" her bubbliness came out as her smile beamed at him.

"Da I did." he smiled at her.

Getting himself back up and watching her practice more upon the ice, he felt the pang slowly leave him. Even though he wasn't ready for it, he was glad for what they became as adults.

 

"Dude Amber!" Alfred shouted for his wife. "Amber!"

The phone call he got wasn't something he was ready to hear about, nor really prepared for himself to deal with. He ran the house, looking for any sign of his wife and children, yet it was silent. The only proof that she was awake was the lingering scent of coffee that filled his nose. He was ready to go insane as the backdoor caught his attention, the calm day outside was enough for him to step out onto the long wooden porch and there he found Amber. Smiling out at the backyard as her cup steamed before her.

"Amber?"

Her head finally snapped to his direction, "Oh, sorry Alfie, I didn't hear you."

"Good enough, but answer me this, where are the kids?"

"Why?"

"Please Amber don't screw with me. The phone call I just got from Mattie was enough to set me on a frenzy of worry and chaos and the fact that the damn Brit wasn't kidding. So, where are they?"

A loud thump came to the backyard as a shout filled the air, "You ass!"

"Gotta catch me first, princess."

There was no way that was his two. They were still little, in their superhero pj's waiting on him to watch cartoons and eat cereal by the pounds like usual. But the blonde and black haired duo flew towards them as Lincoln's face was panicked as Liberty gained up on him.

"Mom, save me!" Lincoln dodged behind Amber as Liberty came beside him.

"Wuss, have to hide behind mom all because I can kick your butt." Liberty smirked at him.

"But you don't play fair, you cheat at games like all girls do."

"We do not and you boys are just as bad, especially when a girl is beating you."

"There's no proof." Lincoln said to her as his attention turned to him, "Oh hi dad!"

Alfred was silent. He couldn't speak as his head whipped back and forth between the two of them in awe. It wasn't possible but there they were, all grown as they looked at him with confusion.

"Daddy?" he heard Liberty say, "Didn't uncle Arthur tell you he was doing this?"

"I-I-I thought, th-that it was a-a joke." he stuttered.

"Nope." Lincoln smiled at him, still standing behind Amber.

"Come on daddy, you knew it would happen one day."

"Yes, but not this early."

"Hey Superman Dad." Liberty punched him in the arm as her smile filled his heart, "You know I'll always be your little girl."

"Ew, mushy crap." Lincoln groaned as Amber thwacked him in the arm. "What was that for?"

"Behave."

Alfred looked back over his children as Amber smiled at him. Letting out a heavy sigh, he knew it was too late to have it changed, he would just have to sit there and take it like a real man.

 

"You're pacing Arthur." Juliet chided him as he looked out the window.

"Am not."

He turned around to find her behind him, making him jump, "Jesus woman."

"Yes, you are, don't argue." she warned him, "What's eating you anyway?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"Juliet."

"Arthur."

She was giving him that usual nurse stare, the one that meant total business and not to argue with her, "I'm nervous alright."

"Why? You know you did well on it, got the message from Francis to prove that."

He chuckled as the voicemail was nothing but the Frenchman demanding him to change his children back to their original selves, that he wasn't ready for them to be older. It was good to know that it worked yet he himself wasn't ready for the change.

"I just...I don't know. I want to help them yet I don't think they are ready and such."

"Arthur, Elizabeth and Thomas are out upon the street as we speak, getting what I asked them to grab-"

"And that there is why I am afraid, they are still young you know."

"Hey, if you don't let them grow up you'll have another Alfred on your hands. I trust them to do something simple like that and you should too."

"I do trust them, it's just...I... I just..." he couldn't speak what he wanted, he was too full of emotions to think.

"I'm home." he heard the door open as a small feminine voice filled the kitchen.

Looking over, he was shocked for there was Elizabeth. Practically a striking resemblance of her mother as she held the bags in hand and a cup within the other. How was this his little girl, the same one that sat upon his knee every evening as he worked on papers in his office?

"Daddy?"

"Elizabeth."

"Your father is shell-shocked darling, just set the bags down and help me get it ready."

"Alright mum."

Arthur shook his head as Elizabeth gave him another smile, "Well, I'm glad it worked well. Any issues with yourself? Headache, nausea, pain, anything?"

"No daddy, just fine."

"Oh good, so that's-what that in your hand?"

Elizabeth moved the cup away from him as she gave him a wide-eyed look and weak smile, just for the hint of coffee to hit his nose.

"Really, coffee like your mother? Are you kidding me, please tell me your brother had good taste in etiquette like myself. Speaking of, where is he?"

Her face turned away from him as her brow sunk in sadness, "Elizabeth?"

"Look dad, I don't know what he was told. I believe it came from Teodor but I can't tell. He's upset about this change, thinking it would fix things."

Now he was worried, "Fix what darling?"

Elizabeth gave a quiet sigh, "His arm."

Oh, that. He and Juliet exchanged glances, knowing this day would come no matter what happened. With a light nod, he laid his hand upon his daughter's shoulder, "Where is he?"

"Along the river."

Arthur wasted no time to get out the door, heading over to the spot he always took them to view the Thames. He didn't think Vlad's son would say much to Thomas but there were some children that pointed it out more than others. He normally just brushed it away, but this time it seemed to have hit him deeper than before. Finally, as the water was in view, so was Thomas. Arthur could see him, shaking in anger as he threw something into the water before him. He approached lightly as his son continued to throw things within.

"Thomas."

Finally, the man turned around as Arthur gained full sight of his boy. Juliet did say she wanted a child just like himself, and boy did she get one. The same messy blonde hair, green eyes and even brows matched his own as his son realized he was there, wiping away tears that were trailing down his cheeks.

"Sorry dad. I didn't realize how long I was gone, just needed a moment like we used to." Thomas said to him as he walked up to him, trying to make it past him, "I didn't mean to make the tea cold, just lost track of-"

Arthur silenced him as his hand rested upon his boy's chest, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing dad."

He moved Thomas in front of him, looking straight into his eyes, "Then show me."

Thomas flinched, knowing what Arthur meant. Grumbling under his breath, he rolled up his sleeve and took off the black glove that rested upon his right hand. He raised it to him, looking away from his father's gaze. Arthur looked down to his arm, seeing the damage done from Genesis when they attacked cities and capitals that day. So many killed and hurt. He could still hear Juliet crying as the blood trickled down her legs.

"Go ahead and look at the fucked-up mess." he heard Thomas mutter.

Arthur's hand connected with Thomas's head earning a shout from him, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Speaking like you did."

"So? It's true. I'm a mess and nobody-"

"You have this due to evil people that walked this world!" Arthur shouted.

Thomas stared at him, unsure of what to do just as Arthur took a breath, "This was done by Genesis. People that murdered hundreds of people, thousands at a time. I almost lost you and your mother that day. This here isn't a 'fucked up mess'. This is proof that you survived something and still stand due to it. Those bastards tried to take everything away from me, yet they couldn't. You didn't give them a chance to. To hell with what people say, this is a proof of strength my son. And I love you with or without it for my view of you will never change."

Arthur saw Thomas's lower lip tremble lightly, finally knowing he got to him. He didn't give him a chance to think as he pulled him close, whispering to him that things would be ok. He knew it would be, and that was good with him.

 

"Come on bruder, tell me that I'm wrong?" Gil pestered Ludwig once more.

"You're wrong."

"You're no fun."

He wasn't sure if what he heard from Vlad was true or not, but a part of him was hoping it wasn't. Gil on the other hand was a ball of energy over the fact. The children were supposedly grown to their populations and he was ready to just dive into it head first while Ludwig wanted the normal life he was used to.

"Tell me you don't want it."

"I fully don't."

"Why not? They won't be in pain."

"It's life. I know it sucks, I remember when I was still young and had it with you. I just don't think rushing it will help any."

"How bad have they screamed for you in the middle of the night?"

Ludwig turned around to see Gil stopped in the middle of the room, eyes down and arms crossed, the deep tone of hurt and worry lacing his voice.

"Have you had Adeline or Sophie scream your name as if they were dying, or just hold Dieter to you as he cried non-stop for everything hurts him?" Gil asked him.

"Nein."

"Then I see why you say what you do." Gil sighed, "For the last few days Julia has woken up in the middle of the night screaming in pain and Fredrick isn't far behind."

He knew it was tough for Eliza and Gil, Marie had gone over a few times to help them, yet the three kids were the same as well, just not as bad.

"I really don't want to see Fredrick and Julia all grown either, but it's what's best for the children bruder." Gil said to him.

"What's best for the children?" two voices filled the room.

Looking over Ludwig was met with two full grown women, both looking at the two of them. Their blue eyes staring them down as the blonde held a more serious face than the brunette. He was shocked to say the lease, wondering what was going on.

"Oh look, you two left vati speechless with your looks, that's not shocking." a young man appeared in the door way, holding the same physical traits as Ludwig.

"Shut it Dieter." they said to him.

It couldn't be. There was no way it was but the shout that Gil let out was his proof, "Heilige Scheiße, meine Nichten und Neffen! You're all grown, ha! That means Julia and Fredrick are too!"

Before long it was just him and his children within the room as he heard Marie call out for them. They were grown, all grown. No more little giggles or horsey rides, it was just gone. He didn't remember falling but he sure felt his head connect with the floor as Adeline and Dieter ran next to him as they exclaimed, "Vati!"

"Look what your hideousness did Adeline, you killed him!" Dieter yelled.

"Shut your ass face!" Adeline snapped back.

It was official, he wasn't ready for their change as they fought above him while Marie and Sophie tried to calm them down. It just looked like Ludwig had his hand fuller than he planned.

 

Yao was off, running around his home as the phone conversation was fresh in his head. The spell that the Brit cast worked, now all the children were where they needed to be. He couldn't believe it, hearing Dao sounding like his father on the other end as he and Lien spoke briefly. Now he was looking for Shen, so excited to see how his son turned out to be.

Finally getting to his door, he knocked quickly as excitement rolled through him. He just couldn't wait, it was like the day he was born, the very same excitement coursing his veins as he heard Nora laugh from the other room.

"Shen, come out here quickly." he demanded.

"Aiyaa. Shì bàba, I'm here." a deep voice came from behind as the door slid open.

There he was, tall, lanky, as his dark hair spilled over his eyes that were a mix of his mothers and his own. It really did happen.

"Wow, look at you Shen, you are all grown!" he couldn't help but beam at him, "And just a bit taller than me too! Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know, my eyes are burning, hold on." he replied as he went into his room.

Yao peaked in, seeing two laptops upon the bed with three handhelds lying next to them. How much technology did one boy need?

"What were you up to?" he asked.

"Oh, just making some firewalls with māmā."

"What?" he couldn't believe it, that his only son was more like his mother than him.

"What bàba?" yet Yao didn't answer him as he slowly made his way to their favorite spot in the garden.

How did his little boy become so different from him? He knew he'd have a little bit of his mother but not like that. A hand caught his, taking him off guard.

"Wait bàba, let me show you something." Shen said, dragging him to the garden.

Opening the doors, he showed him the back with a smile like his own. It wasn't hard to see why. Yao's jaw dropped as all the work he had planned for the back was done. From the small stepping stones to the trees he wanted, it was all there.

"I was up early with māmā and I did it all after finding your blueprints." Shen confessed to him, waiting patiently for his words.

Yao couldn't find them, he was too shocked, but meeting his son's gaze was enough to snap him out of it. Walking over to him, he placed his hand behind his head and press their foreheads together.

"I never can be prouder of you Shen." he smiled at him, "Xièxiè."

Grown or not, Yao was going to love this.

 

The cherry blossoms fell to the pavement as Kiku walked along the way, wondering if everything was ok. He heard from Yao that things had changed and cities were now growing to be their proper ages, yet he had not seen Sakura all morning. Worry settled into his stomach as he tried to figure out why, but Harper just smiled at him and told him to walk the ways, that he would find her on the usual route that he took her on every day.

"I hope she is alright." he sighed.

He feared that Arthur's 'magic' could go wrong and things not turn out like they should. It worried him that maybe she was hurt or afraid of what had happened. He tried to shake the thoughts that plagued him, yet nothing seemed to clear his mind.

"Papa?"

His head shot up as that usual term came to him only to be awed. There before him was a beautiful young woman, donned in a pink and red kimono with a blossom within her ponytail. Her eyes were wide like Harper's when she was nervous or wondering something, but what set him to know was the little sugar glider upon her shoulder staring at him.

"Sakura?"

"Hai." she gave a light bow as her eyes never met his.

It really was his daughter, everything was true. Making his way to her, he just couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how much trouble he was in when the boys wanted to date her. She was almost like a geisha in beauty but surpassed it with her mother's genes.

"Do you not like me like this?" she asked.

That took him off a bit. Kiku shook his head as he placed his fingers under her chin, guiding her eyes to meet his. Worry and fear laid within her sweet eyes and all he wanted to do was wipe it away.

"It is hard to see you like this, just yesterday you were running around in a yellow costume yelling Pikachu. Now, you are a grown woman, and one of the most beautiful I have seen."

"You say that for I look like mama." she smiled at him.

"That is true, and you are both very beautiful women to me." he kissed her forehead as the little paws of Sugar came to his hand. "And you are cute too, Sugar."

He held out his arm for her as he gestured towards the walk, "Why not walk like we always do?"

"Hai papa, I'd like that." she smiled.

Even though he wasn't fully prepared for it, he still couldn't believe that she was his little girl.

 

"Chloe!" Feli yelled as he entered the house, "Chloe, is it true?"

"Kitchen Feli and is what true?" he heard her respond.

"The children, where are the twins? Where are my bambini?"

Chloe laughed at him as he looked out the window she was staring out, "Calm down Feli, they're here along with your niece and nephew."

"Enzo and Flora are here too? Are they grown as well? I heard from some of the other nation including Antonio that they are all grown. He was crying because Neva was all grown up and he didn't want her that way. So, are they, are they?"

"Relax Feli, they're here."

"Where?!"

"Papà!" two excited shouts came to him.

Turning around he was greeted by two grown people at the door frame, their hair a mixture of his own and Chloe's while the man had green and she the same amber as his own. It was them and he couldn't hold back.

"Rosalia! Marco!" he shouted as he ran over to them, wrapping them in a tight hug, "My babies are all grown up, look at you two!"

"We know papà!" Marco replied as he set them down.

"We are truly grown now." Rosalia smiled at him.

"This is wonderful and needs pasta to celebrate! Oh, that means you two can come on world meetings and get involved and understand what it's like to be your papà." he explained.

"You are really happy about this." Chloe smiled at them all.

"Ve, why wouldn't I be?"

"I'm punching that English bastard square in the nose now!" he heard Lovino say as two other heads popped around the corner, having the same characteristics as Lovi and Briana.

"Not all were too thrilled." she said.

Feli smiled at his family, pulling them all into another tight hug, "I don't care how old they get, they'll always be my babies and you will always be my wife."

The four of them couldn't stop after it began, and Feli was quite content with that.


	2. History, Understanding, and Mischief

Time. A word that has one meaning, yet can mean so many things. Time for healing. For change. to accept and move on. To grieve and mend the heart. To wait for the right moment. So many things that a simple word could mean. And in this case, it was the wonder of when would it end. Well, at least for the firstborns.

The large room held no wonder or awe. The walls high with books of age and languages both foreign and learned, old and new. Portraits of past leaders holding their head high as declarations and many more artifacts of history gave it a lavish array of past blending with present and future. The simple lecture of laws and wars lifted in the air as the old man spoke deeply, his eyes closing here and there remembering some of the famed times, including WWIII with Genesis. Yet within the room, only a few stayed fully alert, it was also why the nations sat next to them as well as the vibrations filled the air.

Soft blue eyes glanced over at the dancing piece, beckoning the young woman to answer it. Slipping a glance at her father, she lightly moved her hand towards it, hoping that it would not gain his unwanted attention. He was drawn to the historical statement of the war not long ago and she was going to use it to her advantage. Carefully, she moved. Tiny centimeter by centimeter, she was so close, could taste it and-

"Papillon." came a warning.

Jeanne looked over at her father, the same warning look he would normally give Jacque was blessed in her direction, one that she never really gained. But she was Jeanne, papa's little girl, how could he tell her no? Tilting her head and giving her sweet smile to him always got her what she wanted.

"Mais papa?" she looked at him.

Francis just glared at her just to relax his face and give a heavy sigh, "...Non."

Frustration rolled through her as he pulled her cell phone away from sight, slipping it into his own jacket. A small chuckle left the Russian next to him as Francis smiled at her, making her pout. 

Yet as Ivan shook his head at the two of them, his own paid little mind to the lecture that was given. His pencil never left the pad as his violet eyes darted to its intended target, gaining anything that his mind missed. From the shape of her cheeks to the flow of her golden waves that cascaded down her shoulders, Alexei couldn't stop himself from looking her over. He had to have it perfect, nothing better for his Solnishko, for nobody lit up his life but her.

A sudden flick to his ear nearly made him ruin the piece as he jumped at the action. Glaring over to its source, he found his father giving that damn glare of warning.

"Chto papa?"

"You had best pay attention or suffer later."

Reluctantly, Alexei placed the pad back in its proper home, not wanting to make things worse, "Never make Grigori or Anastasia deal with this."

"You are eldest, so, as Americans would say, zip it."

Alexei heard her sweet giggles come to his ears, her fathers not far behind. Shooting a quick glance, he found himself back in those starlit blues as that Hollywood smile filled his heart. A small dusting of pink graced her cheeks as she mouthed to him, "Later."

As transfixing as those stellar purple orbs were, she knew she had to pay attention to the lecture at hand. Although her father was barely paying any mind to it.

"Hey, hey, Libby." she heard her him say, "Think we could nail him from right here with a big one?" 

Looking over at the speaker, she saw what her father was angling for. The low hairline stood out from behind as he pointed to the graphs of the war, giving her and Alfred a shot of opportunity to misbehave with the straw and paper.

"I think you could make an arrow or more on him with how little is there." she whispered to him.

His contagious smile curved his face as he tried to hold back his outburst of laughter, making Liberty wanting to follow in the mayhem that would have been created.

"You are to be setting a good example, Alfred, not making your daughter like your son." she heard the harsh tone ring at them.

Sure enough, Arthur gave a glare to the two American's as they held back their joyous fun. 

"Oh come on, what's wrong with a little poking around with a dull subject? Gotta keep their heads entertained to keep focused." Alfred pointed out to him.

"And focused you mean what trouble they can create."

"If you call it that. Thomas has already-"

"Is a well-behaved gentleman thank you."

Liberty chuckled, "Is that why he's facing the opposite direction?"

Looking back, Arthur found his son watching out the door. His hand slightly at eye level as he whispered something out of ears reach. Glancing in the direction, they found what Thomas was up to as both American's held back their laughter. Low and behold, the poor housekeepers and maids skirts would randomly shoot up, exposing more of themselves than desired as the boy got his eyes full. 

He was shocked he was able to get this spell right, only catching the tail end of it each time he witnessed it performed yet he wasn't stopping at the time. Now if only he could do this to Anja without her noticing and- a sudden hit came to his chest, making him lose his thought.

Turning around, he found his father glaring at him, "Bloody hell, what was that for?"

"What do you think you're doing? You are to be paying attention to the lecture not looking up skirts."

"It was just a second."

"Too long. Shouldn't have learned such a spell to begin with. I taught you better."

Thomas scoffed at his father, "Doesn't stop you from doing it to mom."

"I am married to her, there's a difference."

The American's covered their snickering as Arthur and Thomas continued to quietly bicker at one another, making Adeline shake her head. If anything, she knew they lacked discipline. And manners. And...well mostly everything that would make things easier for this type of moment.

"This is why I am glad you behave so well." she heard her father day.

"It's also why you have me here than Dieter."

Ludwig smiled at her, "You are here for you are the eldest. That and if I had him here, he'd want to go to war. You know that quite well, Addie."

"Ja I do, its why Mutti says you had him around Onkle Gil too much."

"Yes, it's why I don't allow Fritz or him be alone in the house for more than ten minutes."

"Seems we have the best-behaved ones on this side of the table Ludwig." they heard someone say.

Looking over, Adeline smiled at Yao as he poked her father's shoulder, "It would seem that way, except for the snores I hear."

"Snores, what snores?" Yao asked, "If anything like that it would be the itali-"

He was cut short as a sudden snore caught their ears followed by deep breathing of sleep. She tried to hide her chuckling as Yao looked over at Shen. Sure enough, the boy was leaning on his arm, dead to the world around him. 

"You were saying Yao?" Ludwig poked at him.

Without a second thought, Yao smacked Shen's arm, causing his head to meet the table and awaken the boy.

"Aiyaa bàba!" was all he could get out before Yao was giving him an ear full.

A small chuckle left her as she watched the Germans and Chinese speaking with one another after they woke Shen. It was something she enjoyed when they were all together, the freeness from them all as they let the days go by without much care. Gentle nibbles came to her ear as she felt Sugar's little paws on her neck.

"Sakura." her father's voice cut her thoughts.

Quickly sitting right in her seat, she gave a small bow to him, "Gomen'nasai."

"It is alright. You just need to pay attention."

"Hai, I know."

As much as she enjoyed seeing the others, this was a time to learn and understand before all the rest of the firstborns were placed in the large UN room. Looking over at her father, she saw the understanding in his eyes as he turned to focus on the lecture, yet it didn't stay there along with hers.

For it seemed one was missing from the meeting, and Marco seemed to try and not fidget about it.

"Feli," he heard the Japanese man say to his father, "It seems you are missing one."

Merda, of course, it would come up, he told her not to leave so close to the meeting and venture off, papà wouldn't be pleased as it was if she was late, but he'd accept that better than the fact that he was lying or that she was with some boy.

"Marco?" his father's voice came to him.

He gave his father a small glance of knowing, "Dov'è tua sorella?"

Marco shrugged his shoulders, praying that he wouldn't realize he was lying, and in his luck he bought it. Although Sakura didn't, the woman narrowed her eyes at him, reading him like his mother was able to.

 

Yet as the meeting droned on inside, the tomfoolery outside was growing worrisome for the others waiting for their older siblings.

"They're going to end up killing one another." Elizabeth noted, "If not maimed."

"When is that any different from any other day?" Satine pointed out.

Yes, there sat all the rest of the cities, waiting for the meeting to finish and watch as the three men 'had fun' as they put it. They all sat there watching as the three of them readied their large toy they acquired, wondering where they snuck such a piece from the nations and capitals, but knowing Lincoln, Jacque, and Dieter, it wasn't shocking.

"One of them is going to get hurt." Renae piped out.

"Or break something." Anastasia added, both of them sitting on the grass as they watched them.

"Quite." Elizabeth agreed as Satine nodded, "That and if Pierre and Grigori don't get out of there, they too will get in the midst of trouble with them."

Shouts came to them as they heard the two men yelling at the others.

"You are going to maim yourself and I'll have to deal with maman, won't you just do as papa said for once?" Pierre shouted at his brother.

"Just because you like to sit in a library with maman, does not mean I do." Jacque shouted back.

"It's not the fact of being, as you all put, boring or safe, it is the fact of the trouble you will cause for all of us younger cities as the firstborns are in lectures now." Grigori pointed out.

"Don't care, Red. We are having our fun, nailing that gargoyle off the building." Lincoln said to them as he pulled the rope down.

"Red." Grigori muttered.

"Let him be, mon ami." Pierre calmed the Russian, "Apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Grigori gave a sharp look to Lincoln as the three of them continued on when Dieter brought over the weights, "Da, you are right. It's why I like Liberty better than him."

Pierre tugged on Grigori's shoulder, finally making their way away from the destruction soon to ensue around the outer half of the building.

"You know you both just get in trouble if you stay there." Elizabeth pointed out as Pierre laid his hands upon her shoulders.

"Oui, you are right, however, I have my maman up my ass if I don't try and steer him away from it."

"Maman isn't that bad." Satine and Renae argued with him.

"She has her moments, it mostly is to lay on Jeanne but as we see, she isn't here."

"At least sestra keeps her nose where it belongs and not elsewhere." Grigori pointed out.

"Alexei hears you, you know you'll get it." the blonde popped up from the ground with Renae.

"Don't remind me, Anastasia." he sighed watching as they readied their toy, "Where the hell did they get a trebuchet and why try this?"

"Isn't it obvious?" they heard someone say.

All of them turned to see Sophie walking up to them all, her own blues upon her brother as Jacque and Lincoln shouted commands with him.

"Then we are blind, Soph, what is it?" Satine asked.

"Well," she started, "It's a big meeting, one where multiple firstborns are within, dealing with lectures up to at most six hours depending on topic and such. Now, after the last meeting, the nations are also having to sit with them and be apart of the lecture so no firstborn can escape or cause an issue to lessen the piece. It's simple as to why the three of them are doing this."

They all stared at her with wide eyes, knowing the underlying truth of what she was saying.

"They were paid."

All of them glanced back at the troublesome men, nodding in agreement, "Paid."

Lincoln's shouts echoed the vast area as the bright sun beat down on them, "Alright! Time to set this bad boy flying and see what we can get. Fifty if we hit the far gargoyle."

"I would be happy to even clip the point of the building." Jacque replied.

"I'll pay more in if we hit mein Onkel's car." Deiter stated, "Think we could get it over that high? He still owes me so it's perfect."

"I think so." the two of them replied, finally ready to launch their target.

"Alright, guys, ready for this?" Lincoln exclaimed.

"Jawohl."

"Bien sûr!"

"Fire in the hole!"

"No wait, your targeting is off!" Pierre shouted.

"Vy idioty! You're going to hit-"

Yet the two men were ignored as they let the weapon go. Seeing the item within fly from its grasp, only to go below their intended targets.

 

The meeting seemed to drag on forever for some of the eldest, never getting farther than just the usual drone of politics and government and what was to be needed of them. That was until the glass pane shattered, something smashing against the wall, causing a small panic within the room.

Looking around, they found the source. There within the room laid a large pumpkin, shattered in pieces against the wall and floor. It wasn't hard to figure out where it came from or who had done it as Ludwig, Alfred, and Francis made their way to the now shattered window.

"Boys!"

Sure enough, the three scattered away, doing what they could to avoid their father's gazes as the others stared up at the damage they caused.

"Pierre-"

"I did nothing!" he shouted, "It was all them!"

"I'm not blaming you." Francis yelled down, "I need you three to help me grab him."

"Why us?" the three of them called back, yet it was met with deaf ears as Francis left the room with the other two in tow.

One by one, the nations left the room, leaving the firstborns within. Small chatter lifted the room as Yao and Kiku were the last to leave.

"This is why you and I only had one." Yao said.

Kiku nodded, "Hai, true."

Then they were gone. Giggles filled the room as Jeanne, Liberty, and Adeline exchanged items with each other, counting that everything was correct.

"Unbelievable, you paid your brothers to interrupt us, didn't you?" Thomas asked.

"You're shocked?" Shen spoke up sleepily as Sakura poked his side, "Aiyaa woman, don't do that."

"You realize when one misbehaves, it affects us all." she stated, "Speaking of others, Marco where is Rosalia anyway?"

"I told her not to go." he said, "But she'd be quick. No problem. I swear both her and Flora are going to get our asses handed to us by papà and zio."

"Oh." Liberty smiled, "Hot makeout session then?"

"Better not be." he muttered under his breath as the doors flew open.

"Sono qui! Scusa sono in ritardo!" 

They all looked over to see Rosalia at the threshold of the door, panting and attempting to fix her hair, "Did I miss it?"

"You missed plenty, deirfiúr."

"Are you really that mad that you are speaking Gaelic like mama now?"

A slew of Italian was going off as the other cities slowly left the room. A small beautiful chaos in their mind for a needed distraction. Of course, the moment they left, Jeanne was on her phone she somehow slipped from her father.

"That thing should be glued to her head." Thomas stated as the others nodded, "Well, I'm not sure about the others but I am going away to study elsewhere."

Shen ran over and grabbed his shoulders, "What you really mean is play tongue twister with Anja."

"Bloody bastard, Teodor saw it once and now the whole damn place knows."

"Besides your fathers?" Adeline smiled at him.

"Tell me, Addie, what would your uncle and father do if they learned Julia was dating Alec?"

"Vati? Probably be alright with it, but Onkle Gilbert, well he's protective of Julia. Lord help the Canadian."

"Isn't that all dads?" Liberty added as heavy footsteps came to them.

"Libby!" Lincoln's voice came to them, seeing him pause briefly at the entrance of the hall, "You have at max ten minutes if I keep this up. Dad's office is unoccupied. Get with the freaky."

"Lincoln!" they heard the American shout, watching as the man took off again.

"Get with the freaky?" Shen and Sakura said.

"Well then." Alexei smiled, "I guess that means-"

He was silenced as Liberty grabbed his hand and dragged him to her father's office, the others knowing to be silent about what was seen or have their own secrets exposed.

"Think WWIV would start if Alfred and Ivan knew about the two of them?" Adeline asked.

"Possibly with Liberty's father." Thomas replied, "Knowing what I do, I wouldn't be shocked."

With a puff of smoke, the man was gone, leaving the rest of them behind. Slowly, the others started to flow out into the halls, chatter and foreign hellos coming to them all.

Adeline smiled at the others, "Well, as Vati would say, meeting adjourned."


End file.
